


DSP Tries It: Prostate Stimulation

by Yolandi



Category: DarkSydePhil
Genre: DarksydePhil - Freeform, Ejaculate, Fanfiction, Internet, Internet Famous, Masturbation, Other, Prostate Massage, Self-Love, dsp - Freeform, jerking off, prostate, self love, self pleasure, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandi/pseuds/Yolandi
Summary: The title says it all.





	DSP Tries It: Prostate Stimulation

Phil sighed and stared at the bottle. ‘Selsun Blue Full & Thick,’ it read. He looked at his camera, unhappy at having to make the video in the first place. Streaming was exhausting, and Phil thought it would be a welcome change to make a new ‘DSP Tries It’ video to break up the monotony. But all he felt like doing at that very moment was going to bed.

“Damn detractors. I wish I didn’t have to do this stupid video,” he muttered under his breath. “But it’s what my dumb fans want." He turned on the camera and began talking, seeing the glass shower in front of him in the view finder. He snorted, coughed and pressed record.

“Hey everyone! DarkSydePhil here, and…”

Phil paused, unhappy with his intro. He tried again.

“Hey everyone! Phil here. Today…”

‘Stupid,’ he thought. ‘I hate it. I hate having to do this. I just want to jerk off and go back to bed.’

Phil stopped recording and placed the camera on the sink. The fans could wait.

The dark-haired man dropped his towel and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water, getting it as hot as he could stand. He washed his hair first (using a different product,) barely paying attention. He checked his hair after rinsing; it didn’t feel clean. He scanned the bottle, which boasted an unscented, clear formula.

“Stupid shampoo,” Phil grumbled. “I scrubbed my hair and scalp like the bottle said but it didn’t work.” He snorted. “Oh well.”

Phil quickly found another use for the clear substance. He coated both hands and began stroking his shaft. Is wasn’t long before he was completely hard, his hand sliding up and down as fast as he could muster. His hands ached from many long, difficult hours of gaming, but in this moment, cumming was paramount and he ignored the pain.

Phil’s left hand, still covered in the clear liquid, made its way behind his back. He closed his eyes and carefully placed the tip of one finger on his rectum. His eyes shut tighter as digit entered, increasing the speed with which he stroked his cock. Once one finger was carefully inserted completely inside, he pulled out slowly. He worked carefully, in and out, for a few minutes before adding a second finger. He curled them and touched his prostate.

“Oh yeah!” Phil moaned. “Oh yeah, it’s thick and full! It feels so thick and full!!!”

Thirty seconds later Phil came with a shout, his semen hitting the glass shower door. He’d always wanted to try stimulating his prostate and it was worked far better than he had anticipated. He looked at the inactive camera on the sink.

“And now,” Phil said, his voice low but his comical tone remaining. “I’ve got an appointment with an old friend.”

And with that, Phil walked to his room, crashed into his bed and within a minute, fell asleep.


End file.
